


Goodnight, Steven

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven Universe, Gen, Very Slight AU, literally it's just contradicting one canon thing and it's minor as all heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Greg leaves a young Steven with Pearl.





	Goodnight, Steven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/gifts).



> A gift for my very good friend, realfakedoors! Who also proofread this. :B

**Goodnight Steven**

Greg wasn’t entirely sure if he should have left Steven with Pearl.

Oh, he _trusted_ Pearl, no doubt about it, but he couldn't help but feel the little toddler - god, he was nearly _three_ \- still brought out painful memories of Rose, and he wondered if sharing Vidalia’s house alone would bring those memories to the fore. Of course, he hadn't really had a choice; Garnet was on a solo mission, Donald Fryman was busy with his own boy, and Amethyst - Greg loved Amethyst, he really did, but _no_.

When he pulled up in the driveway, he found the house worryingly quiet. His heart skipped a beat - had something happened? Had they left? Oh god, had she kidnapped Steven again?!

He needn't have worried.

The first thing he saw upon entering the living room was Pearl laying on the couch - she seemed to be dozing (but Greg had never seen her sleep), an open copy of _See Dot Run_ over her eyes. She gently held Steven in her arms - his baby boy snored quietly, a tiny hand where Pearl’s heart would have been, were she human. Greg smiled as he approached, gently putting his hand on Steven’s shoulder - time to take him to bed, he thought.

“Steven?”

“ _Mmm_ …” Steven muttered quietly in his sleep, “ _Love you, Po’l…_ ”

Greg took his hand away, his soft smile broadening. Maybe he could sleep with Pearl tonight. He had a sleeping bag - he could sleep next to them, at least until Pearl worked out she'd fallen asleep.

He wandered towards the door, bound for the cupboard, but stopped himself at the doorframe. He turned around, looking at the pale gem, and smiled once more.

“Thank you, Pearl.”

A quiet, contented grunt was her only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> "But E3, Pearl doesn't sleep, she clearly says it in-"
> 
> SHUT UP, THIS IS CUTE


End file.
